Surprises
by x0TheDarkSlayer0x
Summary: Fuffy // Oneshot // .Faith reflects on the changes that led her to where she is.


If you woulda told me six years ago that me and Buffy fucken Summers were gonna hook up, I woulda laughed in your face.

Yeah there was always a nice big helping of sexual tension there when we met and would go out slaying, but I never thought she felt all the same shit I did. Underneath my cool, bad ass exterior, I was a big fat ball of nerves, all second-guessing and self aware, tryin' to control the hormones and shit that always took over when that damn blond was nearby. I slipped up more times than I'd care to share, even when I came back to Sunny D to deal with The First. But she just acted like she didn't notice, all perky and "la-dee-dah, just another normal day" and shit. Goddamn that really bugged me.

So where was I? Oh, right. Me and B finally gettin' together. Well, it sure as shit didn't happen overnight i'll tell ya that much. I swear it felt like forever before it finally clicked in her head, what all those special feelings between us when we're together are. I can tell ya right here and now when I noticed somethin' was different - maybe it wasn't because of her realization, but it was pretty fucken outta the ordinary and things were different from then on, so I'm guessin' the timing is pretty close. It was just a few days after we opened up our slayer training school after some cash help from Giles...

**((flashback))  
One Month Ago**

_Man I can't wait 'til we can do some more construction on this place. I'd take care of it right now but noooo, Tweed gets all twitchy and shit the second I pick up my power saw, insisting that I need some "proper construction training" before takin' things into my own hands, so now every day I gotta change into my sparring clothes in this damn broom closet!_

_"Faith are you done yet?" Before I got the chance to respond the door was flung open, just as I pulled off my shirt so I was standin' there all bare-chested as B jumped back in surprise. "Oh my God I'm so sorry!! I didn't - I - uhhh - I thought that..." Holy shit I've never seen her turn that color before!! This is priceless! Thankfully I'm not too shy about my body or I guess this would be pretty embarrassing..._

_"You gonna close the door, or ya wanna take a picture first?" I joked, tempted to wave a hand in her face as she just stood there with her eyes all wide and unblinking. It's kinda freakin' me out a little._

_"Oh sorry!" She squeaked, slamming the door as she broke outta that trance._

_What the fuck was that?_

_After I finished getting changed I scrambled outta the closet, havin' to fight off a mop along the way. When I looked up Buffy was leaning up against the wall, still blushing, as all the little slayers were sittin' on the ground in their robes (the cover for the school is a karate class, so they gotta dress for the part or else people might get suspicious) lookin' bored as hell. Once Buffy noticed me she straightened up and quickly looked away, looking all uncomfortable._

_I crossed the space between us, walkin' over to stand beside her so we could start our lesson. She seemed to kinda shy away from me, so I rolled my eyes._

_"It's no big, B. From what I can see ya got yourself a pair of boobs just like I do, nothin' ya don't already see every day." I guess it was the wrong thing to say, 'cause she just whipped her head around to give me this overly surprised, open mouthed look, as the girls started to laugh. "What??"_

_"Let's... Uh, let's just forget it." She mumbled, the blush never leaving her face. "Why don't we get started..."_

_"Aight. You gonna be on the top or bottom this time?"_

_"What?!"_

_"For the tussle... We talked 'bout it earlier when ya made me go over plans for the session?" I had to hold back a laugh at the way she gazed off into space then, like she was tryin' to see if we did, in fact, have such a conversation. I decided to rephrase my question to help her out. "Victim or vamp?"_

_"Oh... Um..."_

_"I guess let's just see who ends up on who at the end of the night." I winked, which made her eyes widen before lookin' away from me all fast again._

_What the shit?_

**((end flashback))**

Lookin' back I'm surprised I didn't see what was really goin' on there, she couldn't have possibly been more obvious. Maybe I was just too busy tryin' to ignore my own pull, to supress it all like I always did, so that it just went right over my head. Hell, it wasn't until just last week after an awkward round of training that I started to catch on, to finally notice she was actin' so weird for a reason. It was like a slap in the face...

**((flashback))  
One Week Ago**

_"Goddammit! B, have you seen my panties?" I asked, poppin' my head out from the broom closet as I was in the middle of changing before heading home._

_"What!?" She spun around to look at me, all surprised and red in the face. What the fuck?? Everything I say sets her off, geez..._

_"I put 'em in my pack when I changed for our session, the shorts are so small I didn't need 'em... But it's pretty uncomfortable to go commando in leather pants, so I kinda need 'em back now but they're not here."_

_"You checked your pack?"_

_"Nah, B, I just assumed they weren't in there. Of course I checked the fuckin' pack!" I couldn't help the sarcasm and the angry tone of my voice, she's just been so moody and shit for awhile now, it's really pissin' me off._

_"I... Well... Don't look at me, I didn't touch your pack! It smells like a boy's locker room in there, I don't go anywhere near it."_

_"How do ya know what a boy's locker room smells like?" I smirked, unable to help myself._

_"It's a figure of speech!"_

_"Whatev. Guess I have to go commando after all then, dammit..." So I closed the door and finished getting dressed. Once I came out I noticed Buffy standing at the front door with her own pack slung over her shoulder, with all the lights turned off, waitin' for me to finish so we could lock up. I walked over and opened the door, holdin' it open for her. She stared at me all surprised for a second, then followed._

_What? I can hold doors open for people if I want to... It doesn't fuck with my image too much, does it?_

_"So what are you going to be up to now?" She asked, pulling out the keys to lock up the front door._

_"Dunno... Probably just gonna head home, have a beer..." ...Give myself a few hand-jobs while tryin' not to think of how I don't like picking up random guys anymore 'cause all I ever do is close my eyes and pretend its you... "Ya know, the usual. Why, what about you? Doin' something fun?"_

_"No, probably just going to do a quick patrol and head back home to check up on Dawnie."_

_"Aight. Well, see ya tomorrow then, B." I shrugged. She gave me a little wave and turned to leave - which gave me a good view of my missing panties hangin' out from her pack._

_Um... What the fuck??_

**((end of flashback))**

Believe it or not, but that wasn't even the first article of clothing I lost to that girl, but it was the only time I found some proof of it. Suffice it to say, I had a little extra somethin' for all my fantasies that night. I ended up pullin' a muscle or something on my wrist, which was real hard to explain to her the next day. After knowin' that she had the hots for me I was all nerves again, so I wasn't able to spout my mouth off like normal. I was scared shitless that it would freak her out and she'd change her mind about me or somethin', I dunno, it just made me real paranoid.

Hell I don't even know how things ended up the way they did! We were both all nervous and shit around each other, barely able to make even polite conversation. I guess the Powers That Be were really watchin' out for us or something... That's the only way to explain how things went last night. It has to be fate or some shit, I never felt somethin' so powerful like that, I didn't even know it was possible! Not to go all sappy or nothin', but it's like... I dunno, we were made for each other or somethin'. And to think, it mighta never happened if it wasn't for my dumb ass forgettin' to install a lock on the changin' room I put the finishing touches on yesterday....

**((flashback))  
Last Night**

_"So... Uh... Ya think those new girls Giles called about will actually show up tonight?" I mumbled, hands in my pockets, as me and Buffy stood awkwardly in the lobby of the school, tryin' to force small talk as we waited for the slayers to show up for their lesson._

_"Maybe." She shrugged, just lookin' down at her feet._

_Fuck this is really makin' me nuts, are we always gonna be like this around each other?? Did I fuck up the friendship? No, wait, she was the one that started actin' weird first... Ah hell I can't blame her, I'd want me too. But do we have to be such pussies about it?_

_"Well, i'll go change." I mumbled, picking up my pack. She nodded and did the same._

_I dunno where she goes to change, but she does it a hell of a lot faster than me...._

_I walked up to the broom closet, but just as I placed my hand on the door knob it hit me - I put the finishing touches on that changin' room in the back today! Why the fuck am I goin' back in here?? So I just shrugged and opened the door that led to the back area of the place. There was a big hallway that had the bathrooms, the office we use to store all our paperwork and shit, and at the very end was the changing room. Giles thought it was pointless to make room for it, but he doesn't have to change in a broom closet every day now does he?_

_So I walked over and opened the door - only to freeze in place at the sight of a very naked Buffy right there in the middle of the room._

_Oh. Fuck._

_"Faith...!" She didn't make any move to cover herself, just stood there starin' at me all surprised. I opened and closed my mouth a few times, tryin' to come up with something to say._

_"Buffy.... I, uh....." I shook my head and dropped my pack to the ground. "Fuck it." I walked into the room, shoved the door closed with my foot, and just walked up to her, capturing her face with my hands to pull her in for a kiss. She breathed in all deep in surprise, but then brought her hands up to my hair and let out a soft little sigh against my lips. But after just a few seconds she pulled back._

_"Faith..."_

_"Just tell me I'm wrong, B. Tell me you don't feel the same way and i'll walk right back out that door."_

_She didn't say a word. Just stayed in place, her hands still buried deep into my hair, fingers pressing up against my scalp. I could see the resolve on her face, the smile in her eyes before she pulled me back in for another kiss, this one more wild and crazy than the last. Tongues, teeth, blood, all that fucken heat between us just exploding. It was like we just couldn't get enough of each other, and ya know what I never really could get enough of Buffy._

_I grabbed on to her hips and guided us over to the door, pressin' her up against it since it was sorta the only option... The room isn't furnished or nothin' and the floor probably isn't very comfortable. She made quick work of gettin' off my shirt, and I was thankful that I decided not to wear a bra today._

_"A picture wouldn't do those justice..."_

_"What was that?" I smirked, knowin' fully well what she meant but wantin' her to say it. She just blushed and brought her hands down to my ass, pressin' us close together, makin' me forget all about whatever it was we were talkin' about. "I think I'm wearing too many clothes."_

_"I can help with that." Before I knew what was goin' on there was a loud rippin' noise and I was standing totally nude up against her. Yeah... Me, Faith, naked with Buffy Summers. This is the shit I thought would only happen in my head! "Much better."_

**((end flashback))**

Goddammit, she ripped my pants I forgot about that! Now what am I supposed to wear home?

"Why the look?" Buffy asked, restin' her head on my chest as she cuddled into my side, the both of us sprawled out on the hardwood floor that still smelled brand new. I knew it would be uncomfortable.

"You ripped my pants!" I laughed, noticin' the surprised look on her face. She blushed and tried to hide her face up against me.

"Oops."

"I didn't really bring a spare ya know."

"Um... Double oops."

"Ahh it's cool. I can honestly say that it was worth it." There was a knock on the door then (_yeah go figure, I'm the only genius that doesn't know how to knock before enterin' a room - aside from Buffy, of course_) and I sat up a little. "Shit, I think we're late for the lesson..."

"Are you guys going to come out any time soon, or do I get to spread the news that we have the morning off?" Someone asked from the other room.

"Better tell 'em they got the whole damn week off." I mumbled, not thinkin' they'd hear me. Gotta remember I'm not the only one around with enhanced hearin'.

"Hey guys, they finally hooked up so now we got the whole week off!"

"I think now it's my turn to make with all the oops." I groaned. Buffy just shrugged and started to place these little kisses up and down my neck with a sly smile.

"I don't know... A week off sounds good to me."

Looks like I won't be goin' home alone again tonight after all like I was expecting.... I swear, Buffy Summers is just fulla surprises.


End file.
